Transformation Story requests
by Eeveeandmudkiplover
Summary: Stories I got requested to do on Deviantart.
1. Stick of Change

Derek is age 18 and stuck at home because he is playing Pokemon x and he wants to prove that he can fully complete the game. He was about to beat it when his 3ds turned off.

"What the crap happened. I was this close to beating the game this close!"Derek said angrily about his shutting off but then he turn on the system and his battery was fully charged.

"Okay, now this is strange what is going on?" before Derek could get an answer his doorbell rang and when he got to the door a package a long package.

"Oh this is nice,"he said as he opened the package and saw two sticks that look the same as each other.

"From eeveeandmudkiplover to Derek hope you enjoy,"Derek read as he looked at the sticks. He decided to put the sticks in the kitchen till he could figure out what to do with them.

An hour later he started to try to play his game again and somehow it started back where he was and that made him question what is going. Before he could think more about this he felt a sharp pain in his hand. "Ow this really hurts!" when he looked at his hand he did not see a hand but a paw with black fur. "What's going on!" the pain started to spread up his arm and red fur started to grow."oh no this is not good! what is happening to me!" Derek screamed as the fur got to his chest and turned yellow except one spot that turned white and then turned back to the red fur on his legs and the other arm. his other hand changed to match the paw that was his other hand.

"What did I do to deserve this!"Derek, in terror, tried to piece together why this was happening but was cut short when the pain reached feet and changed it into feet like paws. Now a white fur started to crawl up his face and cause it to change as well. his face started to push at his nose and yellow fur started form on his upper lip. his ears moved to the top of his head and looked bigger than the ears he had before. Red fur sprouted form his ears. after all that happen, he looked back down at his 3ds that looked like it had exploded like a note 7.

"So now what. I've been turned into a delphox and I don't know how to change back."Derek looked back at the counter to see the sticks and he seam to be drawn to them. He grabbed them and then felt a power surge through him."this might not be so bad." Derek went and out his new found power. When he did, fire shot out and caught his fence on fire. when Derek put out the fire,he hear the door bell and ran to the door and open It. At the door was a note that said...

"Dear Derek,

I really hope you liked my gift. If you do please meet me at this address and then we can talk .

18930 barney lane Seattle,WA

your friend,

eeveeandmudkiplover

"Okay, so I will go there." Derek just so happened to live near there so he walked there. When he got there he saw a small shop that was stranger than a normal store because it had stuff that a normal store does not have Pokémon moving about in it. But he did not focus much on that because one of the Pokémon saw him and called him in.

"Hi,my name is eeveeandmudkiplover" said the eevee and mudkip hybrid. With that Derek looked at him suspiciously. Eeveeandmudkiplover seeing this said with a soft tone "it is true, I was turned into a eevkip because I upset mew. Would you like a job here at tea forever." Derek though for a moment than said "sure." "great now you can know that tea forever is just code for tf labs." since that day Derek has been working at tea forever.


	2. Becoming God

"Where is he? He told me to meet him here!" Alpha said go herself.

Just as she said that a Delphox walking up to her. The Delphox said, "Hi Alpha long time no see."

"how did this happen?"

Alpha looked startled her friend Derek has been turned into a Delphox. "why did you call me to come here."

"For some strange reason, eeveeandmudkiplover want's to see you," Derek said in a nerviest way. Derek normally is happy and carefree but when he was delivering the message to Alpha, he was more tense than usual as if the message a trap.

"Is everything okay?"Alpha said.

"Yea just the boss of the place I started to work for wanted to see you," Derek said in a mild tone.

Alpha looked confused. "What's his name?"

"He calls himself Eeveeandmudkiplover," Derek said.

Alpha said with a sigh "Ok I will talk to him."

"Ok," Derek said surprised.

A few hours later...

"So you wanted to see me Eeveeandmudkiplover," said Alpha.

"You can call me Gabriel Masters if you want. I wanted to see you because God has disappeared and we need a replacement," said Gabriel masters.

"What do you mean?" Alpha said in a confused tone.

"You will see." Just then Gabriel jabbed a needle in Alpha's arm.

"What was that for?" she shouted at Gabriel! Just then she saw her hands change into hooves with gold at the tips. Then white fur traveled up her arms as they straightened out making her fall.

"This is not right!" Alpha shouted at Gabriel. Just as she said as grey fur grew on her chest then turn white again.

"Did I not say we need a replacement?" Gabriel said with a grin.

"Why you son of a *****!" Alpha shouted as her feet changed into hoofs.

"Hey! Watch the language! Kids are reading this!" Gabriel shouted at Alpha.

"Why did you do a fourth wall break?" Derek asked in a confused tone.

"No reason." Gabriel said. As Gabriel and Derek were talking, the fur had traveled up alpha's arms and in her belly area was gray fur. Her legs did the same as her arms turning into hooves with gold tip toes. In the middle section of her body, a gold ring started to show and protrude out. The ring was not connected at the top or bottom of it. Alpha started to feel pressured on her spine untill a tail started to form.

"Your going to pay!" She shouted. Once her transformation in to Arceus was complete, she was on all fours and giving Gabriel Masters the death stare. But before she could do something she would regret, Derek spoke up.

"You look amazing, Alpha!" Derek said.

Alpha thought for a moment, "I do look cool and I do feel powerful."

"I hope you enjoy your new life have a nice day" Gabriel said as he hurried to his office. "I should really think before I act."


End file.
